Fire of Hearts
by Rachel Revdon
Summary: She's sentenced to the stake. He got free and he's the only one with the strenght and might to save her. But can he put his pride aside? But if he saves her, then what? And how did things end up like this? What went wrong? LEMON WARNING in 2nd chapter
1. 1 Sentenced to the stake

_This is my second version of the 'Fire of the heart' fanfic.  
The start and main part are the same as the original T-rated one, but this one has a different ending and a second chapter.  
This second chapter is also the reason this story is rated M and not T..._

_Please enjoy reading and please review._

* * *

The guards lead the girl from the dark prison to the carriage that will bring her to the stake. She's in a terrible state and situation. Sentenced to the stake for being a witch and furthermore, being betrayed by her master, who has left her to die. They were both accused for witchcraft, he got free, and she didn't. However, her situation might be bad, her mental and physical state are even worse. She's covered in dirt, her long brown hair is greasy and full of knots, her strength is gone just liek the fire in her eyes is gone. Her hair shirt is full of straw. "Get in!" one of the two guards says roughly and they push the girl into the carriage. She groans in pain. "Hah, hear the little witch whining. Let's go to the market place, people will be waiting for us," the other guard says. The girl slowly gets up. She paralyzes when she sees the other prisoner, being brought away to the room where his belongings lie. He walks proud, completely fit and entirely clean. He's chained and followed by another guard, but technically speaking, he's free. He looks her direction and she flinches. "Lord… Sess…"

*Clap!*

"Shut up, witch. Come on, undertaker. The people are waiting for us," the first guard commands. The undertaker, who rides the carriage, makes the horses depart and the carriage drives away. Tears roll over the girl's cheek.

* * *

**Fire of the heart.**  
**1. Sentenced to the stake.**

* * *

The crowd cheers. The inquisition hadn't found a witch in ages, so this public execution of one caused a lot of uproar. They throw things at her -bricks, dirt, muck and rotten vegetables- and accuse her of crimes she never committed. Killing and eating children, making several young women unable to give birth, cursing the farmers and destroying the harvest. 'They're good at aiming. They never hit that damned fake priest that stands behind me,' the girl thinks grinning. Despite her situation, she feels a strange peace inside herself, or maybe it's the emptiness for losing her most precious person. The carriage suddenly stops. She's thrown out of the carriage and dragged up on a platform with a giant stake in the middle of it. The girl smiles. The end of her pathetic life, finally. The guards bind her to the pale in the middle of the stake. The fat priest starts to read the list of crimes she has 'committed'. The girl just enjoys the sunshine on her face, ignoring the priest completely. "If you wish to escape this tragic fate, you have to accept the terms and forswear your love to Satan and devote yourself to our Lord and live in a monastery for the rest of your life. What is your answer?" the fat priest asks.

"Bring on the stake…" the girl says. "Very well then. Executioner?" The giant executioner steps forward with a torch. He shows to torch to the crowd and they cheer like they're out of their mind. Then the executioner walks to the stake and throws the torch in the pile of fire branches.

* * *

"You're a lucky man, mister Sesshomaru," the alderman of the city says, while Sesshomaru puts on his normal clothes and armour again. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"Don't you know? The girl, that was accused of witchcraft along sides you, has been found guilty. Her execution is today."

"I see."

"So, what are you going to do now, sir?" the alderman asks.

"I'm going back to Japan. My business in this country is done," Sesshomaru answers.

"I see. So, are you going to the execution of the witch?" the alderman asks.

"Witches don't exist, demon do," Sesshomaru says with his normal stoic voice.

"What?" the alderman asks surprised and a little scared. "Nothing. Farewell." Sesshomaru has dressed himself and is now proceeding to the exit. "Wait, you're forgetting some things," the alderman says. Sesshomaru stops and looks to the alderman behind him. The human really starts to piss him off. He couldn't seem to shut up and now he's holding him back from leaving this disgusting place and to return to his castle in the lands of the West. "Like what?"

The alderman walks to Sesshomaru with a few things in his arms. Sesshomaru takes two of the three swords the man holds and leaves the other one, alongside the beautiful golden hair ornament and a leather lace with a fang hanging in it. His fang. "Won't you take the other things with you, sir?"

"Why would I. They're not mine."

"Are you sure? We were sure that this sword would belong to you. Anyhow, please take them," the alderman says.

"Why?"

"As a sign of our regret, lord of the Japanese western lands. We have been accusing you falsely of witchcraft and are very sorry for that. These things belonged to the witch we've caught soon after we imprisoned you."

"If you insist." Sesshomaru takes the remaining things from the alderman. 'They were hers,' he thinks. "Thank you. I'll be off then." Sesshomaru turns around again and walks out of the town hall.

* * *

The fire is building up and licks the little pieces of firewood on the stake. The girls head is down, like she's asleep.

"Sir magistrate, the crowd is getting dissatisfied, because the girl is unconscious. Maybe we should wake her up. The crowd wants to hear her scream," the captain of the guard says to the magistrate. "You are absolutely right. Wake her up," the magistrate orders.

"Yes my lord. Soldier!" One of the soldiers walks to the stake and attempts to poke the girl with his spear, as suddenly…

'Where am I?' The girl slowly wakes up. She looks disorientated around, finally noticing that she's tied to a pale in the middle of a stake. She starts coughing from all the smoke that surround her. "Sess…*cough-cough-cough* Sessho…maru… lord Sesshomaru. *cough-cough*" she says painfully.

"She has woken up, sir magistrate."

"I see."

The crowd cheers again, out of their mind because the 'witch' finally shows the response they've been waiting for.

* * *

Sesshomaru walks through the quiet streets. Everyone has gone to the execution, so he's all alone. Only the fading sound of the crowd that has gathered on the city's main square and the sound of his own footsteps is all he hears, as suddenly…

A familiar voice rips through the air.  
'It's her…' Sesshomaru stops for a second, but then continuous his walk without reacting to the voice.

* * *

*Chough-cough!*

"Lord Sesshomaru… … *cough* my lord *cough* where are you?" The fire is licking the edge of her hair shirt, making it smoulder. The girls head is still down, that last scream took a lot of the energy she had left in her body. She's at her end, if only she could tell him that she's sorry, then she would have no regrets leaving the world of the living. She raises her head to the sky, tears streaming over her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru *cough* where are you, milord! Please answer me!" the girl starts to scream towards the air, hoping her lord would hear her.

"What is she doing?"

"Sir magistrate, what should we do? The crowd is getting scared by her. They think the witch is trying to call Satan to this place to save her."

"No worries. Our bishop will protect us. Furthermore, her master is gone."

"What?"

**"Please, I beg of you! Lord Sesshomaru! Please!"**

* * *

Sesshomaru can hear her scream, hear her beg. But he pays no attention to it.

"Please, milord! *cough-cough* I'm sorry I disobeyed you! Please forgive me!"

He keeps walking on. It was too late now.

* * *

"_What is it, milord?"__ she asks. They're sitting in a forest, eating the grilled boar meat he managed to catch. "You've been awfully quiet for a while now. Is something bothering you?"_

_"Little one…"_

_She frowns her forehead. She hated it when he called her like that._

_"How do you feel…about me, I mean?"_

_The question hit her as a lighting bolt. How she…felt about him?_

_"What do you mean, milord?" she asks with a bright smile. But he could smell a slight strap of embarrassment through her scent._

_"I've been thinking. You've followed me all over Japan, and to this strange continent, called Europe. That must have had a reason. You have a family, you don't have any reason to stick with me," he reasoned._

_"I can't…I don't know, milord."_

_"Answer me."_

_"I…I…"_

_"Answer me!" his voice was angry. She knew she had made him angry, but she didn't know why she always stayed with him. She honestly didn't know why._

_She never had a chance to answer him, 'cause seconds after his last outburst they came for them, taking them away to the prison. __Accusing them both of witchcraft._

* * *

He could never forgive her.

* * *

Tears keep on streaming over her face. The fire is licking her toes and she lets out a whimper of pain. Her whimper transforms into pants from the heat and the exhaustion. 'If only he could hear her, then she would…

**_»_"_How do you feel… about me, I mean?"«  
__»"Answer me!"«_**

* * *

A shock came down her spine. Not one of pain but one of realization…

**"Milord! Please listen!"**

* * *

She had started screaming for him again. But he couldn't care less.

**"I was wrong, please forgive me!"**

Nothing she said would bother him.

**"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't answer you right away! But …"**

It didn't matter.

**"I LOVE YOU, SESSHOMARU!"**

Her words hit his brain and entire being. She loved him…

* * *

"What is she babbling about?" the magistrate asks.

"I don't know, sir."

*I have always loved you! I just didn't realize it! Forgive me! I love you!*

*cough-cough* the girl is starting to cough harder, louder and harsher. She's at her limit. She faints.

"Now, it'll soon be over," the magistrate says. This witch is giving him the creeps, as suddenly…

Tortured screams from the edge of the crowd tear the airs apart. A trail of bloody bodies is left behind while something is making its ways through the crowd. "What's…? Stop that devil!"

"Yes sir!" The soldiers try to protect the stage with the stake, but they're pierced on a sword and collapse. "Who dares?" says the magistrate.

Before him stands Sesshomaru with the Bakuseiga in one hand. "I'm here to take back what's mine," he only says and jumps over the magistrate, landing in the middle of the stake. He cuts the ropes around the girl with his left claws. The girl falls forwards but he manages to catch her before she falls into the fire. He carefully lays her comfortable in his arms and jumps off with her, flying away from the stake.

* * *

He looks down at his young servant lying in his arms. He shall teach her! He takes off to a open spot in the forest nearby, but far enough from any human village. He'll make her scream, beg and whimper. She shall regret everything this. He'll make her feel that he's the only one she can every love.


	2. 2 Forest of eternal love

**He **lands on the edge of an open spot in the forest. Far away from any human settlement, so no one would disturb them. He lays the girl against a tree, more carful than he had wanted to, but more gruffly than she deserved. He would let her know how he felt, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

**Fire of ****Hearts.  
2. Forest of eternal love.**

* * *

**She** wakes up a few moments later. I'm sitting on the branch above her, watching her. She looks confused around, probably wondering why she isn't dead. "Where am I?" she manages to say.  
"You're with me," I say while I jump off the branch to land before her.  
"Lord Sesshomaru," her voice sounds surprised. I grimace.  
"Hello Azami."  
"Lord… Sesshomaru," she stammers. Tears fill her eyes and she suddenly jumps up and against me, while crying uncontrollably. I'm speechless for a second, in both my mind and mouth. Then… I slowly put my arms around her.  
"Don't cry, little one. It's okay now."  
I shouldn't call her little one any more. She's 48 after all, 2 entire years away from the youkai maturing age. She is almost an adult.  
"I'm so happy you came for me, milord. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry!"  
I stroke her long brown hair. It's dirty and full of knots and dirt.  
"Of course I came for you, Azami. Now, don't cry," I say while I whip her tears away. Her tears have left a track of clean skin behind. She really needs a bath. I place one arm around her shoulders and one under her knees and lift her up. She scares by this simple act, afraid I might punish her. "Don't worry, little one," I say, jumping off into the sky, in search for a place where I can bath her.

* * *

**I've **finally found a place where I can bath Azami, so I land there, putter her back on her feet again. "You should bath," I say while I pick a piece of straw from her hair.. She looks from the small lake to me and back to the lake again.  
"Okay," she stammers and she turns away from me to walk towards the small lake. She manages to escape my look by hiding behind a tree, while she takes the dirty hair shirt off there. I can see her glaring at me to see if I'm looking at her. In all those 21 years we've travelled together, we always bathed separated, so I've never even seen her naked before. I turn around, my back to her, so she can enter the lake. I smile to myself, if she knew, if only she knew…

* * *

**She **has cleaned most of her body and is now trying to get all the dirt from her hair. I usually sit on a branch nearby, when she's taking a bath, without being able to see her. But not this time…

"Here, let me help you," I say while I take her struggling hands from her hair. She looks surprised at me for a moment but then starts blushing terribly.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" she stammers full of surprise when she sees that I'm also, completely nude. "Stay still, little one, or I might end up hurting you," I say while I start taking the pieces of straw from her hair. She nods. She has covered her bare breasts with her arms. I'm trying to get the knots out of her hair, but it's like it's no good. "Don't scare," I say and I poor handfuls of water over her hair. She shivers a bit from the cold water, but she isn't scared. Now that her hair is slightly wet, I manage to get most of the knots out of her hair.

I slowly turn her around, so she's facing me and smile slightly. "That's much better, isn't it?" I say. She nods, probably not knowing how to react on my strange behaviour. "I like your hair more when it's like this," I say, referring to the fact that her hair is usually in a ponytail.  
"You think so, milord?" she asks, while blushing even more.

"Yes, I really think so," I answer and I kiss her deep and gentle, pulling her closer to me with one arm. I brush my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Despite the fact that she must be overwhelmed by this act, she still lets my tongue enter her mouth and she kisses me back with a passion that I had never expected from her. She removes her arms from her breasts and puts them around me. "I love you, Azami," I say when I pull back from her. "I love you to, lord Sesshomaru," she says. I lay one finger on her lips.  
"You've called me by my name, Azami. Please don't stop doing that," I say.

**»"I LOVE YOU, SESSHOMARU!"«**

Azami understands what I mean and she lays her arms around my neck so she can pull me closer to her. "Okay, Sesshomaru," she says softly against my lips and she kisses me. We stay like this for a short while, but I'm beginning to desire more. I lift her up in my arms, not breaking the kiss, and start to walk towards the shore. I've hung my kimono over a low branch and I now take it from the branch to spread it like a blanket on the grass. I lay my sweet servant on the kimono and lay myself on top of her, still kissing. She probably figured what I'm planning to do 'cause she breaks the kiss. "Sesshomaru…I…"  
"Don't worry, Azami, I won't hurt you, I promise," I say to calm her. She's shivering, it's a hot afternoon in mid-summer, but she's still shivering.  
"I know. But what if somebody finds us?" she asks. I sigh, was that all she's worrying about?

"Don't worry little one, the nearest humans are three days' journey away from here. They'll never find us. I'll never let someone take you away from me," I say. She smiles. I kiss the corner of her lips and start working my way down to her breasts. I cup one of her breasts with my hand, kneading the loose flesh and stimulating the nipple with my fingers, while I attack her other breast with my tongue and lips. She arches her back and moans loud when I softly take her nipple between my teeth. I love how she response to this and I start sucking her nipple now.  
"Sesshomaru…" she says gasping.  
"Do you enjoy this, Azami?" I pant when I release her breast.

"Yes. Please don't stop," she says. I smile and attack her other breast, giving it as much attention as the last one, making her gasp even louder.  
"I don't want it to stop. I don't ever want to be separated from you again, Sesshomaru," she continuous. I stop and move myself up so we are nose to nose.

"What did you just say?" I ask her. Our combined panting is the only sound there is for a few moments.  
"I…I said that I never want to be separated from you again, Sesshomaru. I love you."  
I look surprised at her. She's not lying, she's completely serious about this.  
"I know that Azami. And I love you too. I too, don't want to be separated from you ever again. So please…"  
Now it was her time to be surprised. She had never heard me begging before.  
"Please become my mate, my Lady, my lover and the mother of my children."  
Tears fill her eyes when I name the ways I want to have her besides me.  
"I say yes, Lord Sesshomaru of the West. I want to be yours, your mate, your Lady, your lover and the mother of your _pups,_" she answers, tears of joy rolling over her delicate cheek. I lick her tears away and whisper near her ear: "Thank you, Azami."

I slid down her frame, kissing and licking some random spots along the way. She moans and gasps while I proceed downwards; she squirms a bit, trying to get me there sooner. I can smell her now more than ever. My inner youkai goes crazy and I have to pause to get it back under control. After all, I don't want to hurt Azami, especially not this time, her first time.  
I spread her legs and take my first taste of her. She's already hot and wet around her womanhood and her clit is swollen. I start stimulating the clit with one hand while my tongue licks her womanhood. She moans louder, edging me on. After long minutes I stop licking her and put two strong fingers inside her. She arches her back at the feeling I give her. I pump my fingers into her virginal channel, preparing it to be able to accept me inside her.  
I withdraw my fingers from her when I hear a whimper of pain coming from her. I see the blood on my fingers, I must have sliced her barrier.  
"I'm sorry, Azami," I say and kiss her bellybutton, causing her to giggle.  
I lick the blood away and fill her with three strong fingers, while licking her swollen clit. She's close, but I go on.

"Sess…sessho…aaah! AAAAAAHHH!"  
Her entire body is trembling with pleasure when her orgasm washes over her. I keep on pumping, trying to prolong her release as long as I can.

After a few long minutes, she finally comes down from her natural high, panting uncontrollably. I release my fingers from her and lay myself on top of her. She's completely stated and spent, and she smiles weakly at me. She knows what is coming now.  
"Don't worry," I say cupping her cheek with my hand. She strokes her cheek against my hand.

"I know," she answers and kisses me deeply. I groan, grapping my erection and sliding it into her. She whimpers for a moment, a tear breaks loose from one of her eyes, but she doesn't break the kiss. That's a good girl.  
I run my rough palms over her tender skin, making her moan louder, while we still kiss. Meanwhile, I'm slowly pushing and pulling my member from her body. She could tell me to stop if this hurts her too much, although I have taken the position of dominance, because hurting her, is the last thing I ever want to do. Especially now, when we're making love to each other.

I quicken my pace, I can feel the walls of her tight virginal cannel around my manhood. It's not gonna be long before I've reached my limit and will explode within her. I release her lips and asks: "Do you like it, Azami? Are you ready to receive my mark and seed? Are you ready to come for me?"

My trusts into her are now very deep and I must be reaching a special spot inside her, because her breath is coming in short pants and loud moans escape from her lips nearly endlessly.  
"Yesssssss……Sesshomaru……I want to be filled with your seed……I want to feel your fangs in my shoulder…" She's nearly on the edge and I can feel her inner walls begin to tighten around my sheath, nearly sending me over the edge. I place my open mouth upon her left shoulder, my fangs pricking her skin lightly. My eyes slowly turn red and my silver haired sack begins to tighten. We're both close, and then, we come together. Hot demonic semen exploding in a still adulting womb, my sharp fangs biting down into her soft flesh. A low growl overshadowed by her loud yell of pure pleasure.

Azami covers my cheek with her left hand and I release my fangs from her, while still pumping into her for a few more strokes, to make sure that every drop of my essence is safely in her womb. Hoping that maybe, we'll soon have the pup Azami promised to bare me.

I lick the puncture marks I left in her shoulder, healing them over, before I lave myself next to Azami, taking her into my arms, while we're both trying to catch our breath. It, of course, takes her longer to catch her breath than me. One, because I'm a daiyoukai and she's only a normal youkai.  
Two, because, unlike her, I didn't have to stand on a stake, which must have really worn her off.  
It takes her a few minutes to caught her breath again, but I've waited patient.  
"Are you alright, Azami?" I ask to make sure she isn't hurt from our passionate activities.  
"Oh course I am, silly. I'm in capable hands, remember?" she says smiling. I smile back, a bad habit that's just coming back. She sighs contentedly and crawls against my chest. It doesn't take long, or she's fast asleep. She must be exhausted. I stand up, careful not to wake her, and start putting my clothes back on, although I leave my kimono where it is, underneath her, as a soft blanket.  
"How quick live can change," I say to myself. My anger had gone away the moment she kissed me back and look at the outcome. She lay there, asleep, her innocence given to _me_, her life given to _me_, as she agreed on becoming my mate, my lover and the mother of my children. Especially the last one filled me with much joy when I smelled her scent changing from a maiden to mother. I start gathering some firewood, so I can keep her warm, and stumble across her hair shirt. 'This would do just fine for the fire,' I think grinning, 'of well, she has to where my kimono then, until we found some new clothes for her.'

* * *

**Azami wakes up **slowly. Finding herself lying in her mate's strong arms. "Good morning, dear Azami," Sesshomaru says when he notices that she has awoken. "Good morning, my mate," she answers and she quickly kisses him on the lips. Then she finally notices that she isn't naked any more, she's wearing Sesshomaru's signature kimono, while his chest is bare. He's also twirling something in his hand.  
"I've got a little something for you. Turn around," he says. She turns her back to him again and he puts her hair up, skewering it through with her golden hair ornament to hold it in place. He also ties the lace, with his fang hanging on it, around her neck.  
"So, all done." Azami turns back to him and looks into his beautiful golden eyes.  
"You're beautiful, Azami. I can't wait till we're home again. Just the two of us," he says and he cups her cheek with his hand. She gently takes the hand away and lays it on her belly.  
"We won't be alone for long, Sesshomaru. I'm carrying your first born within me, remember?" she says.  
"How could I forget?" he asks and he kisses her.  
"How could I ever forget?"

* * *

please revieuw. this is my first lemon so I really need tips to improve. (yes I'm planning to write more)  
but also, please be nice, I'm only 15 (2010) and dont know yet how to write this.


End file.
